guitarherofandomcom-20200222-history
Pour Some Sugar on Me
"Pour Some Sugar On Me" is a song by Def Leppard. The song exists as a live version on Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock in the 9th tier, which is the playlist of Axel Steel. It is easy, barring Intros B and C, which have insane fast notes. The original version of the song appeared in Guitar Hero Live's GHTV game mode on March 1, 2016. Sections Intro A Intro B Intro C Sticky Riff 1 Verse 1 Bridge 1 Chorus 1 Sticky Riff 2 Verse 2A Verse 2B Bridge 2 Chorus 2 Sweet Riff Verse 3 Bridge 3 Chorus 3 Outro Lyrics Love is like a bomb, b-bomb, b-bomb, b-bomb, b-bomb Bomb, b-bomb, b-bomb Love is like a bomb, b-bomb, b-bomb, b-bomb, b-bomb I'm hot! Huh! Huh! Here we go Love is like a bomb, baby, come on get it on Livin' like a lover with a radar phone Lookin' like a tramp, like a video vamp Demolition woman, can I be your man? Huh! Razzle and a dazzle and a flash a little light Television lover, baby, go all night Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet Little miss-a-innocent sugar me Yeah, yeah So come on Take a bottle Shake it up Break the bubble Break it up Pour some sugar on me Ooh, in the name of love Pour some sugar on me Come on and fire me up Pour your sugar on me I can't get enough I'm hot, sticky sweet Uh from my head to my feet, yeah Listen Red-a-light, yellow light, green-a-light go Crazy little woman in a one man show Mirror queen, mannequin, rhythm of a-love Sweet dream, saccharine, a-loosen up Uh loosen up You gotta squeeze a little, tease a little Please a little more Easy operator come-a-knockin' on my door Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet Little miss-a-innocent sugar me Yeah, yeah So give a little more Take a bottle Shake it up Break the bubble Break it up Pour some sugar on me Ooh, in the name of love Pour some sugar on me Come on and fire me up Pour your sugar on me I can't get enough I'm hot, sticky sweet Uh from my hand uh to my... Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha You got the peaches, I got the cream It's sweet to taste saccharine 'Cause I'm hot, say what, sticky sweet From my head, my head to my feet Do you take sugar? Uh one lump or two? Take a bottle Shake it up Break it up, yeah! Pour some sugar on me Ooh, in the name of love Pour some sugar on me Come on and fire me up Pour your sugar on me Oh, I can't get enough Pour some sugar on me Oh, in the name of a-love Pour some sugar on me Uh get it, come get it Pour your sugar on me Oh Pour some sugar on me Yeah, sugar me Video Songwriters *Rick Allen *Steve Clark *Phil Collen *Joe Elliott *Mutt Lange *Rick Savage External links *Pour Some Sugar On Me on Wikipedia Category:Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock songs Category:9th Tier Category:Live Songs Category:Songs by Def Leppard Category:Hard Rock songs Category:Intense songs on Guitar Category:Cakewalk songs on Bass Category:Basic songs on Drums Category:Hardcore songs on Vocals Category:GHTV songs